


Day 2

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles<br/>Stiles and Sirius talk about their wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

Stiles watches as Derek nods, deep in discussion with the older werewolf- Remus, he reminds himself. Stiles feels an elbow nudge his side.

"He's doing well, for such a young alpha."

"Hm. Do you ever worry he just. . . won't come back?" Sirius smiles sadly, and looks down understandingly at Stiles.

"More than he knows. But I trust him, and I know that he'll do all he can to come back to me."

"I'm more scared that he'll sacrifice himself for the pack."

"He's strong. He'll do what's best."

"Fucking werewolves, man," Stiles whispers.

"Fucking werewolves, indeed."

Derek stares at Stiles.


End file.
